6B  The Rest of the Story
by Kadyn
Summary: Takes place during and just after episode 6B, showing us what we REALLY WANTED! xD  This story was written for Noz4a2 for pointing me in the right direction!


Disclaimer: Muhahahahahaha….ahem. Sorry I'm still feeling kinda giddy here, that last episode, yowza! I mean it's almost like a FringeShipper wrote it….of course If I had _Actually_ written it; it would have ended more like _THIS! _

And Fox would have had to pay some hefty fines as a result! LOL

Story Notes: Takes place during and just after episode 6B, if you have not yet enjoyed this episode please, Stop Now!

This definitely contains spoilers, not to mention hot monkey sex….but I mean hello, do I write much else? I mean if you opened this you HAD to know what you were in for!

Anyways, if you have yet to see it go back and partake of it's goodness immediately; this is an episode that should definitely be enjoyed without ruining the fantastic surprise at the end!

This story is for Noz4a2, you're right about the plot bunnies, Overdrive is an understatement! ; )

Welcome to the dark side my Pretties, but never fear! We have Cookies! (not to mention; a liberal application of naked Peter)

"_Sometimes the snow comes down in June,_

_Sometimes the sun goes round the moon._

_Just when I thought our chance had passed;_

_You went and saved the best for last."_

She'd lied of course.

The glimmer coming off Peter being so close to him; it filled her vision. The butterflies in her stomach were doing flip-flops.

But Olivia had made her decision.

Olivia was resolute and determined to the bone.

She had agonized, and theorized and obsessed, she'd fretted and worried and finally she had started, little by little to let go.

Day by day the pain had lessened;

Imperceptibly at first,

But soon she was breathing easier,

And then she found she was able to look at Peter without wanting to burst into tears;

And then talking got easier…and while the conversations about _them_, and about _her_ were still painful and difficult they were no longer impossible.

Olivia had been able to look at the woman in that apartment, pinning for her lost husband, the love of her life; and he for her.

She'd been reminded of the gaping hole she had felt when trapped on the other side; realizing that she may never again see Peter again. And while that pain had momentarily been eclipsed by the horror she'd returned to; her whole life having been turned on its head, up-ended and soiled by an imposter.

She recognized that the majority of that pain-that agony came from the ache of losing Peter; in the beginning she had felt betrayed; and angry.

But slowly she had come to realize that what she was truly agonizing over was the belief that Peter was happier with the other Olivia.

It had taken time, and insisting on Peter's part; but Olivia had come to believe that Peter had meant to share those moments; those emotions with her.

He was in love with her, not the other Olivia.

It was Olivia that he thought he was going to spend the rest of his life with.

And remembering the happiness in the eyes of the woman as she had talked of her husband to Olivia; showed her the pictures of their amazingly blessed life together; Olivia had felt a different kind of fear.

Fear that she was making a mistake; forsaking her own happiness because she wasn't strong enough, brave enough to take that step.

It wasn't about forgiving Peter,

Olivia knew it was not his fault.

It was more that Olivia needed to forgive herself, and accept that sometimes life was sticky, and messy but that didn't mean it couldn't also be beautiful.

As Olivia watched the glimmer cast off by Peter's skin she saw if for the first time as something beautiful; After all, she had asked Peter to come back for her, to leave his universe, his true family, because he belonged with her; and here he was; the ultimate display of faith; for her.

The fluttering that enveloped them when she was so close was uniquely his, and uniquely hers.

Olivia might be afraid, but she was also certain that this was what she wanted; Peter was what she wanted, now and forever.

Setting down her glass, and taking Peters hand with a shy smile Olivia turned to lead him through the kitchen across the entryway and up the stairs.

Her heart was beating like mad, and the butterflies were fluttering with abandon, but Olivia pressed on; taking each stair at deliberate languorous pace.

With the outcome of tonight now firmly affixed in Olivia's mine, she wanted to remember these moments, nervous butterflies and excitement.

So much of life was discovered by facing the unknown; making the decision to confront it head on, and finding your happiness along the way; and Olivia had been running for far too long.

It was time to take her life in the direction she wanted.

In the direction that Peter wanted.

To find the boldness she had felt when she'd first kissed him, on the other side, there had been butterflies then too, but they had fluttered with an excitement that Olivia had never felt before, with anyone.

When Peter had kissed her in kind; melting into her, answering the emotions in her touch with his own Olivia had forgotten for a moment where they were, and how much danger they were in; there was only his lips, and his hands', and his body pressed against hers.

Olivia reached the top of the stairs Peter's hand still in her own, he followed her without question, though Olivia was aware of the slight tremble in his touch; Peter it seemed was nervous too.

This pleased her, it felt right.

The first time with the person you loved should be exciting, and a little scary.

Olivia wanted tonight to replace everything that had come before; what was going to happen tonight was what Olivia had intended since that first kiss, they may have gotten derailed and a little lost along the way; making their own path back as they always did to each other; to this moment, these feelings.

As Olivia pulled Peter into his room he tugged at her hand silently signaling her to stop, and as she did, pausing and turning to face him she watched him step closer, his other hand coming raising to frame her face, his eyes were serious and dark with emotion and something else Olivia had only caught glimpses of before.

Lately when Peter was in her presence the only thing she saw in his eyes was pain.

Olivia wanted to make that go away; a little ashamed that it had taken her so long to act, leaving both of them to hurt.

Olivia wanted more of the liquid heat that was emanating from his eyes, and the gentle caress as his fingers traced the side of her face. The unguarded expression Peter wore, laying his emotions, his heart, out for her to see.

Olivia knew what this act cost him; what it had cost her to admit she was so vulnerable.

That she wanted him.

Not just tonight; but now and forever.

The fear she felt, allowing him into her heart as if he would harm her. Which was ridiculous really as Olivia could lie to herself until she was blue in the face, but the fact remained that Peter was already in her heart.

Without sharing her bed, or a large part of her life; Peter owned a part of her soul that Olivia didn't even remember giving to him; looking back it was as if he had always shared some deep part of her. It was as if she knew and trusted him from the moment they met, and it had taken this long for her to realize the truth when it had been staring her in the face for years.

When she had said it herself.

"You belong with me," It was Peter's turn now to say the words.

She smiled at him, a soft smile, an acknowledgment of the truth of such a statement. And she kissed him a she had done what seemed like a lifetime ago. Just as before Peter melted into her, overwhelming her senses and sending the butterflies into overdrive.

His hands were gentle as they slid over her frame, sliding under fabric of her coat to pull her impossibly closer to his warm embrace as his tongue danced with hers in a slow exploration.

When she felt dizzy Peter broke this kiss, lowering his head to feather soft sensual kisses across her jaw line that made her toes curl; when he begin the same treatment on her sensitive neck, using one finger to expose her skin inch by inch under the confounded scarf Olivia had bundled up in before coming over. When Peter turned his attention to the spot just behind her ear his warm breath tickling her as his mouth did all sorts of delicious and erotic things Olivia had trouble describing she felt her knees go weak and a rush of heat posses her body.

Olivia felt the little tremors of electricity race along her veins with each brush of his hands, and kiss. Not one for Idle hands Olivia allowed herself her own languid exploration, tracing her hands over his back and allowing them to slip under the hem of his shirt his own skin much easier to access as he was wearing far less clothing then she; feeling the heat of his skin against her hands, muscles tensing as her fingers smoothed over them in her exploration was exhilarating.

She had seen Peter before without his shirt; but this was the first time she had been able to touch him like this; with a sensual slowness; with the time to memorize every aspect of his perfect body.

Peter taking his cues from her touch allowed his own hands to wander further, unbuttoning her coat and sliding it over her arms, tossing it onto the chair near his desk, he took the edge of her scarf pulling the loop apart that secured it around her neck tossing it to toward the chair, he returned his hands to her body; caressing the small of her back. Kneading the muscles under his fingers when he found a small knot between her shoulders; until she moaned in appreciation and then kissing her mouth again.

Running his hands over her skin in slow lazy circles as his kiss became more intense, his fingers gripping the edge of her shirt he pulled back from her mouth to met her eyes for a moment; a question in their silent way of communicating. Olivia gave him a soft smile, afraid if she spoke her voice would shake and nodded her head once. Peter gently lifted the shirt over her head, musing her hair a bit, which made him smile. He kissed her again as she brought her hands to his own shirt, separating from her for a moment as Olivia pulled it up and over his head, she glanced toward the chair across the room where her coat had landed; not sure if she could aim that well. Noticing her dilemma Peter took the shirt in his hand and tossed it over his shoulder and unceremoniously onto the floor this made them both grin, easing some of the tension in Olivia's stomach.

They lost clothes much faster after those first few items, each article that hit the floor spurring them on, each kiss, and reverent touch from Peter stilling Olivia's nervous butterflies, each slow smile, and gentle caress quelling Peter's fears that she was unsure about the path they were choosing together.

When there was nothing left to remove and Peter laid her ever so carefully across his bed, it struck him that never once had the Other Olivia spent the night at his house, the sight of Olivia's beautiful body reaching up to embrace him, of her arms coming around him to pull him closer and her mouth quirking into the most beautiful smile he had ever seen was Olivia's and Olivia's alone. Not that any memory of his time with the other Olivia could sully or overshadow the reality of what was now laid out before him; because it had all been a lie, an illusion, a distraction.

This here and now, the emotions in their kiss, the gentleness in both of their touches, the way his heart clenched when she looked at him her eyes so dark with unspoken emotion.

There would be time for words later, right now all Peter and Olivia knew was need, an all consuming desire to touch, to feel, to claim—and reclaim what rightfully belonged between them and no one else.

The sensation of Peter's naked skin sliding across her own like a delicious silk was intoxicating; his weight pressing her into the mattress below them felt like heaven. The feel of his hands on her sides sliding up over her ribs to cradle her head as his kiss deepened further, pulling her against him, into him, a silent vow to never let her go.

Olivia was panting for air her limbs feeling liquid and languorously heavy when he returned his attention to her neck, and then to each breast, taking his time in a slow exploration of her body that made her breath catch and her body tremble. Olivia was more than ready when he finally returned to her mouth, and pressing the heel of her hand into one shoulder she pushed and twisted firmly flipping Peter onto his back so that she could look down at him.

Breaking his kiss and looking a bit startled by this change in venue, Perhaps thinking that she was preparing to stop him having changed her mind; Olivia moved quickly to ease his fears, tracing her hands over his shoulders and down his muscled chest she bent to kiss his lips pulling back every so often to tease him, thoroughly enjoying his noise of protest each time her lips left his.

When Olivia finally pulled back from his mouth attempting to sit up so she could reposition herself Peter in a fit of protest threw one arm around her shoulders and dragged her mouth back down to his; producing a burst of laughter from her as the last of whatever tension and fear she may have been harboring still melted away.

The kiss he gave her was another slow and gentle one, his tongue mingling with hers as his hands ran over her sides and gripped her hips his thumbs tracing circles against her skin making Olivia gasp into their kiss. Leaning back a bit and meeting his eyes Olivia found no fear, or nervousness remained; the glimmer that had plagued her so often over the last few months when she tried to get close to Peter again had melted away.

Smiling for herself, and her own victory as well as the one they were about to share; Olivia wiggled her hips against Peter's eliciting a groan from his lips as his eyes slipped shut for a moment. Grinning in triumph and deciding that she definitely liked hearing the sounds Peter made when she wiggled around on top of him.

She endeavored to learn what other sounds related activities might produce. And shifting herself a bit, and feeling Peters hands grip more firmly against her hips, Olivia found just the right angle to bring the heat of her center against Peter's erection, feeling his fingers press into her as she pressed against him with aching slowness, allowing his body to penetrate hers inch by scintillating inch, sending bursts of white hot lights behind Olivia's eyes, and little bolts of electricity through racing along her nerve endings to her core, the heat that pooled in her abdomen rushing up and down her spine bringing a gasp to her lips as she felt Peter's body shift beneath her his hands pulling against the deliberate slowness he was exacting upon them both until he was buried completely in her depths, his breath coming in soft pants eyes dark as he met her gaze and held it deep blue—darker then the midnight sky, he lifted her body away from his with equally tantalizing slowness, enjoying the way her breathe caught in her throat and her head tipped back, a gasping as he once again lowered her onto his sex, filling her waiting heat once more with his own. Olivia tipped forward bracing one hand against Peter's chest and the other by his head, smiling as he tipped his head to the side to place a chaste kiss against the inside of her wrist; and then groaning as his tongue darted out to trace lazy circles against her pulse point, his hips thrusting up towards her in a gentle measured pace that was driving her crazy.

Tangling her fingers in his hair and turning him to face her Olivia leaned in to kiss him beginning her own rhythm against Peter's, grinning into their kiss as she felt him groan when she rotated her hips with each downward thrust. Alternating between a teasingly slow rhythm interspersed with a few sharp quick thrusts that made Peter moan, and her toes curl in pleasure Olivia let her hands run over Peter's arms and chest again exploring every inch of his skin.

Soon Peter's hands became more possessive and demanding, pulling her towards him once more to claim her lips with his own, he used the same tactic Olivia had to roll them once more.

Finding herself once more on the bottom Olivia laughed with a protesting, "Hey, I liked it up there!" The huge grin she was wearing though proved that she had no real grudge about her new position.

Peter grinned back at her, bringing one hand under her to shift her hips he thrust his hips towards her burying himself once more in her hot wet folds ending any thought of further protest from Olivia. He set a wicked pace, driving into her body, making her hands clench to tight fists against his back, Olivia brought one leg up to drape over his hips shifting their angle once more driving Peter impossibly deeper into her, Olivia's head spun and her toes curled.

When Peter's mouth dipped once more to her neck Olivia felt the first waves of orgasm spiral out from her core to engulf her whole body in deliciously hot tendrils; muscles clenching in convulsive rhythms around Peter's body her head tilted back as she felt Peter sensing her need how close she was quickened his pace, his new pounding near animalistic rhythm against her own trembling center made her gasp and her bodies release that much stronger, the pleasure as he drove into her with abandon reaching his own release was almost too much, more intense then she had ever experienced before.

It left Olivia weak and trembling, limbs heavy and sated; the little white sparks of pleasure that had engulfed every nerve in her body slowly abated, till just the gentle thrum of heat was left in her most sensitive of places.

Olivia sighed in contentment, Feeling Peter's weight against her, her leg still wrapped around his. Peter's head turn from where he had it rested beside her on the pillow; trying to catch his breath; no doubt, just as she was. He placed a tender kiss to the side of her temple, and then another to the side of her mouth, before kissing her with an achingly gentle slowness, his fingers tangled in her hair one thumb tracing over her cheekbone as he pulled back once more.

Olivia didn't say anything, they didn't need words. And moving to lay beside one another under the covers Peter once more gathered Olivia into his arms, and they spent a great deal of time tracing patterns across each other's skin; learning every part of their lover's bodies.

First with the barest brush of finger tips they traced and took turns writing messages against the other's skin, words, they were not quite ready to speak allowed; and then as the night grew later Peter's eyes took on once more a hint of the deep fathomless blue she had so enjoyed earlier; and with a wicked grin he endeavored to explore her; worship her body once more with far more than just his hands, and mouth and body; he sought to pleasure her with everything that was in him heart, and soul.

By morning, As Olivia lay beside him neither of them having slept, she smiled softly against his chest enjoying the first rays of sunshine as they peeked through his bedroom window to find them hopelessly tangled up, the glimmer that had surround Peter the night before was gone without a trace.

Now and Forever.

Finis

Wow, that was fun! I certainly hope we get more episodes like this in the future! As always reviews are greatly appreciated and treated with extra loving care! Until next time! -KEC


End file.
